Traveling Soldier
by Littlebookworm1997
Summary: Before the Final Battle, Fred gets into a fight with his family for something he didn't do. He leave to help defeat death eaters in Vietnam. But before he leaves he meets a girl with a bow in her  hair. Songfic to Traveling Soldier by The Dixie Chicks


_Two days past eighteen,  
>he was waiting for the bus,<br>in his army greens._

Fred Weasley sat down outside of a coffee shop in Diagon Ally waiting for the Knight Bus. He couldn't believe what happened. It was April 3rd, so that meant it was two day after his and George's eighteenth birthday. It had been a mess and he just wanted to get away from London.

-_flashback_-

"Fred! You disgust me!" George said. "I can't believe you would sleep with Hermione! Do you know what you did to Ron? He's a mess! You know how much he loved her! Now he's depressed and that's horrible in this time! Harry needs him to defeat You-Know-Who!" Fred tried to defend himself, "But George, it wasn't me, I swear! I would never do that to Ron! You know that! Your my twin you have to believe me" George just looked down at Fred. "Twin? I have no twin..." And with that George left Fred there a mess...

-_end flashback_-

Fred looked down at his hands he was dressed in protective gear that would protect him from minor hexes and charms. Sighing he got up and went into the shop to get something to drink, and maybe someone to talk to.

_Sat down in a booth,  
>in a cafe there.<br>Gave his order to a girl,  
>with a bow in her hair.<em>

As Fred walked into the little cafe he looked around for a place to sit. There was barely anyone in the place so he sat in a booth near the front window.

"Hello, welcome to Bailey's Coffee Cafe, I'm Sydney and I'll be your server today. Can I get you a drink to start with?" Fred looked up and saw an amazingly beautiful girl standing next to him. She a blond straight hair with a blue bow on the right side of her head. Fred cleared his throat, "Hi, uhh, I'll just have a coffee and a danish thanks."

_He's a little shy,  
>so she gives him a smile.<br>And he says, "do you mind  
>sitting down fro a while,<br>and talking to me I'm feeling  
>a little low" She said,<br>"I'm off in a hour and I know where  
>we can go..."<em>

She wrote down his order and smiled at him. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "Sure thing! I'll be right back..." Sydney says walking behind the counter. She came back and gave him the coffee and danish. "Here you go, sir" Again she smiles, and again he blushes. "Thanks", he mutters. Sydney turns to leave when Fred grabs her hand. "Hey listen, I know I don't know you that well but I was wondering if you could sit for a while and talk? I'm feeling pretty low..." He asked Sydney. She looks around the deserted shop and replied with a grin, "I get off in a hour. I think I might know a place where we can go..."

_So they went down,  
>and they sat on a pier.<br>He said, "I bet you got a boyfriend,  
>but I don't care. I got no one to<br>send a letter to. Would you mind if I  
>sent one back here to you?"<em>

A hour passed and before either knew it they were sitting at Sydney's favorite spot, the pier. "So whats your story?" Sydney asked. "What so you mean?" Fred replied. "Like where you from? How old are you? Whats your name? Why are ya here?" Fred laughed," Oh I get you! umm lets see, my name Fred Weasley, I turn eighteen two days ago, I'm from here, and I'm here because my family hates me for something I didn't do... Well and I'm going to go different places to fight deatheaters..." Sydney gave him a know look," Your family doesn't hate you, ya know... They are just worried about the war. Everyone is..." Fred looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right. Now tell me about you." He demanded playfully. "Ha, okay. I'm Sydney Writt, I'm sixteen, I'm from America, and I'm here because my parents died and I moved in with my Aunt, who runs the Bailey's Coffee Cafe." They stayed and chatted until the Knight bus came. The stood up and walked towards it. "Hey Sydney uhmm, I betchya have a boyfriend but I actually don't really care. I don't have anyone to send letters to. Do you mind if I send them here to you?" Fred asked. Sydney smiled, "I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't care if you send letters to me." They hugged and Fred got on the bus. but before he left he heard Sydney yell "Stay safe for me!" that made him smile.

_I cried,  
>never gonna hold the hand<br>of another guy.  
>Too young for him they told her.<br>Waiting on the love of a  
>travelin' solider...<em>

Sydney's aunt noticed her strange behavior the next couple of days. "Sydney! Whats wrong your haven't been eating, your having trouble sleep, and on top of that you won't let a single guy get near you. What happened?" Sydney sighed, "the day you were away I met someone, Fred Weasley. He is a soldier for Dumbledore, he's fighting deatheaters. Auntie, I think I've fallen for him." her aunt looked shocked," How old is he?" Sydney bit her lip and quietly replied," Eighteen..." "EIGHTEEN? He is way to old for you young lady! You don't even know what love is yet!" Sydney's Aunt screeched. Sydney just rolled her eyes she knew she was waiting on the love of a traveling soldier...

_Our love will never end.  
>Waiting for the soldier to,<br>come back again.  
>Never more to be alone,<br>when the letter said a  
>soldiers coming home.<em>

Days turned into weeks waiting for Fred's letter. The people of the town started noticing her strange behavior and rumors flew. But she just would sit on the peir where they first really talked and reminisce. Then the letters stared coming.

_So the letters came from an  
>army camp. From California<br>then Vietnam.  
>And he told her of his heart,<br>it might be love.  
>And all of the things he was so scared of...<em>

_Dear Sydney,_

_My first stop is in California. Its just to inform us on whats to come. Its a pretty big army camp here. I got your letter you sent me. Your aunt doesn't ave a say in this . I wish with all my heart that I was there with you, that I could hold you in my arms. I miss the smell of your hair, it smelled just like strawberries. Have you heard any new on whats happening with Harry? We don't get the paper here so your all I have for the news... i have to admit even though we have known each other for a limited amount of time I feel as if I had known you longer. I feel a connection, It just might be love..._

_I'm sending you my heart, please don't break it._

_-Fred_

_He said, "when it gets kinda rough  
>over here, I think of that day sitting<br>down on the pier. And I close my  
>eyes and see your pretty smile.<br>Don't worry, but I won't be able to write  
>for a while...<em>

_Dear Syd,_

_I miss you... Its horrible here, the only thing that gets me thought the day is knowing I will be there with you soon enough. Hey I read what you sent from the last letter and tell your aunt that she need to mind her own business. there is no age limit on love. i love you so much Syd. You know when it gets really rough over here I think of that day sitting down at the pier. And then I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. The wars almost love I feel it... I just need to see your face again.. hey don't freak but I won't be a able to write for awhile..._

_Love you with all my heart and more,_

_-Fred_

_I cried,  
>never gonna hold the hand<br>of another guy.  
>Too young for him they told her.<br>Waiting on the love of a  
>travelin' solider...<em>

_Our love will never end.  
>Waiting for the soldier to,<br>come back again.  
>Never more to be alone,<br>when the letter said a  
>soldiers coming home.<em>

Days turned in to weeks, weeks to months, then it was the final battle and all the witch and wizards went to fight for their beliefs. _Maybe,_ Sydney thought. _maybe Fred will be here..._

_One Friday night at a football game,  
>The Lord's prayer said,<br>and the anthem played.  
>A man said folks would you bow your heads,<br>for a list of local Vietnam dead..._

About an hour before the battle would begin Sydney and her aunt walked into the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Everyone was sitting and Sydney was looking around for a certain ginger when she saw a whole pack of them. _Fred's family maybe hes with them._ Then as if feeling her eyes on him a redhead looked up at Sydney. "SYDNEY!" Her eyes widened... It was Fred. She ran to him and he picked her up in his arms and spun her around. "Fred", Sydney whispered before bursting into tears. "Hey, none of that." He wiped her tears and the looked her in the eyes and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "Ahem.. Fred who is this?" I slightly plump woman said. "Oh yeah, guys this is Sydney. Syd this is my mum, dad, Fred, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and Ginny." Syd smiled shyly," Nice to meet you all." Then a voice rang out "The war is to begin now..." Syd and Fred stole one more kiss. The Syd said,"Promise you won't die." Fred nodded," Only if you promise." With a small smile gracing her lips Syd says," And if you do go I won't be far behind. Fred kissed her and against her lips he said'" Ditto."

_Crying all alone,  
>under the stands was a<br>piccolo player in the marching band.  
>And one they read,<br>but nobody really cared.  
>But a pretty little girl,<br>with a bow in her hair._

The battle wore on and on and throughout it Fred and Sydney never left each others side. Then when Fred's back was turn Augustus Rookwood sent an explosion to Fred. And then he was gone. "FRED!" Sydney screamed cradling him in her arms. "Your next pretty little girl," Augustus said with a wicked smirk. She looked at him and said, "Do it, I dare you..." And with words there was a green flash and Sydney Writt dead holding her only love in her arms.

_I cried,  
>never gonna hold the hand<br>of another guy.  
>Too young for him they told her.<br>Waiting on the love of a  
>travelin' solider...<em>

The battle ended, and funeral arrangements were made. Both lovers only have one last wish... To be buried together.

_Our love will never end.  
>Waiting for the soldier to,<br>come back again.  
>Never more to be alone,<br>when the letter said a  
>soldiers coming...<em>

At the funeral ceremony, people were crying. The preacher said they prayers. And Sydney's Aunt put copies of all the letters they sent to each other in both of their coffins.

_I cried,  
>never gonna hold the hand<br>of another guy.  
>Too young for him they told her.<br>Waiting on the love of a  
>travelin' solider...<em>

They were both buried under a willow tree. Side by side for forever more.

_Our love will never end.  
>Waiting for the soldier to,<br>come back again.  
>Never more to be alone,<br>when the letter said..._

On Fred's grave was written:

_Here lies the body of Fred Weasley  
>(1 April 1978 - 2 May 1998)<br>Beloved; Son,brother, friend, and lover  
>He died to protect the one he only truly loved...<br>They are now Forever united_

On Sydney's grave was written:

_Here lies the body of Sydney Writt  
>(17 August 1980 - 2 May 1998)<br>Beloved; Daughter, Niece, Friend, and lover.  
>She died because she could not bare to live without the only truly loved...<br>They are now Forever united_

_A soldiers coming home..._

And thats how they stayed... Forever united.


End file.
